


The Five Ways He Says I Love You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at you, so entrenched in your dirty thoughts that you didn’t even hear me talking to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Ways He Says I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote to quell the thoughts of actually attempting Star Trek fic. Not that I need any excuse to give into temptation with this pairing.

“I was thinking about…oh my…whoa…”

 

“Hmm?” Emily turned away from the mirror and looked at Hotch. She cocked her head to the side, laughing a bit. “Honey, you should see the look on your face.”

 

“You…” Hotch stammered a bit, stopped, and regrouped. “Damn, you are a sexy woman.”

 

Emily smiled at him before turning back to the mirror.

 

“Are you sure I look OK?”

 

“I am absolutely, positively sure, and then some. What's the occasion?”

 

“We managed to get advance tickets for the Thursday night midnight show. I am not entirely sure Garcia did it legally since I heard it’s been sold out for a few weeks and it wasn’t even heavily advertised. The right people knew about it though.”

 

“In that outfit, you are definitely the right people.”

 

Hotch looked her up and down, slowly, taking in every inch. Emily was dressed like a Starfleet officer. She wore the red mini-dress made famous by Nichelle Nichols in the 1960s. She also wore black tights and a pair of knee-length leather boots. The topper of the outfit was the Vulcan ears she held up her hair to get a better view of. Hotch didn’t even try to stop the dirty thoughts going through his mind. She was human, as human as he was, but he would ask her to wear those ears the next time he wanted to play.

 

“You have the dirtiest mind, Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“What? I'm sorry?” Hotch came out of his haze.

 

“Look at you, so entrenched in your dirty thoughts that you didn’t even hear me talking to you.”

 

“You guys are going to a midnight showing of the new _Star Trek_ movie and then going to work in the morning?”

 

“We’ll get to work eventually.” Emily replied. “And you guys aren’t going… _we’re_ going.”

 

“We’re…”

 

“You don’t have to go if you really don’t want to but I thought it would be fun.” Emily pushed her bangs back with a thin band before working her hair into a twisty bun. “We don’t often do things like that together. Let’s face it, we work too much and I am OK with that. Just one night though; I want to pretend we don’t.”

 

“The movies at midnight, I wonder who came up with that plan.”

 

“Some _Rocky Horror_ fans no doubt.” Emily replied smiling. She grabbed the black wig from the bed, fitting it on her head. It was the traditional Dutch boy bob worn by Vulcan women. She knew Hotch was still watching her and liked what he saw. “I was in the St. Louis field office when _Return of the King_ was in the theaters. A bunch of us went to a midnight show.  The guy I was seeing at the time put on full Aragorn gear and I was Arwen. It was a lot of fun.”

 

“Imagining you in ethereal elf gear is nearly making me forget that you just brought up an ex.”

 

“His name was Kyle Peterman…he had six fingers on his left hand. For some reason that memory stands out.”

 

“You're so bad, Emily. Have I ever mentioned that I love that?”

 

She turned, running and jumping into his arms. Hotch cupped her ass to keep her from falling on the floor. Emily kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his thick dark hair. He nuzzled her neck and loved the way she smelled.

 

“Life is an adventure with you.” He murmured, lips pressed on her neck.

 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing, Agent Hotchner.”

 

“Let’s just say that a man reaches a certain age and he thinks the paved road ahead of him should be traveled at the speed limit…in a station wagon.”

 

Emily laughed; Hotch felt it as he kissed her throat. He started moving them toward the bed, Emily pulling his tee shirt over his head. On the mattress, Hotch hiked up her dress. Emily spread her thighs and bit back moans as their lower bodies touched.

 

“Don’t hold back baby,” he whispered, lips lingering over hers. “I want to hear you moan.”

 

“You know how to make me moan.”

 

“These tights are in my way. They are very sexy but very in my way.”

 

Emily held up her right leg. Hotch unzipped her boot and took it off. Then he did the same with her left leg. She reached under her to pull down the tights but Hotch gently moved her hands away…he wanted to undress her all by himself. With the tights gone, Hotch popped the string on the bikini panties Emily wore. He loved the look on her face when he did that; he loved doing it. His kisses were passionate, hungry, as his hand stroked between her thighs.

 

“Make me come, Hotch, mmm oh God, do it now.” Emily writhed, her hips moving in time with his hand.

 

“I want us to come together, baby,” he whispered in her ear before taking the lobe between his lips. “It’s always better when we come together. Right?”

 

“Oh God,” Emily’s back arched and she frantically went to undo his jeans. “Once is never enough with you, Aaron Hotchner. When is the last time I was a one-trick pony when you were at the reins?”

 

Hotch grinned, his thumb making tight circles around her clit. He felt it tighten and pulse as Emily’s thighs clenched.

 

Oh, ohhh Aaron,” she shut her eyes and gripped his hips.

 

He loved the way her body quivered against his. He loved the way she whimpered and moaned, breathing his name on a heavy sigh when she was finally released from the pleasurable pain. Hotch ran his fingers over his lips, savoring the taste of her as he always did. When he kissed her, Emily licked his lips hungrily.

 

“You taste so good,” she growled.

 

“Its you, it’s always you baby.” Hotch pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips and down his legs. The wiggle he did to get them off made Emily laugh.

 

“Don’t get anything on the dress.” She murmured his kisses quieted her.

 

“Is it rented?” he asked, sliding inside her. Damn he loved when she was open and ready.

 

“Oh no, I bought it…thought you might like to have it around. I just don’t want, mmm, to explain funny stains at the cleaners.”

 

“Shh,” a gentle finger fell on her lips. “I've got it all under control. Just relax and let me make love to you.”

 

Emily slid her arms around his neck, bringing Hotch closer. She loved the fluidity of his movements, a delicate balance of beauty and power.

 

“Damn baby,” Hotch moaned, dropping his weight on her some. He reached up to stroke the pointy ears. He wasn’t sure if she could feel it but he knew for sure it turned him on.

 

“Hotch!” Emily’s back arched. “Ohhh Aaron, oh God.”

 

He knew he was close, more importantly he knew Emily was. Hotch though of speeding up and getting that gratification but no…he wanted this and he wanted it good. He wanted the tingle in his toes, the tightness in his belly and the dizziness in his head. He wanted that delicious moment of climax that felt so damn good surely he would black out. He watched Emily’s eyes roll back in her head as her grip on him tightened.

 

“Does that feel good?” his tone was cheeky but breathless. He did that, he made her feel like she could fly, and that was orgasmic enough.

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, don’t stop,”

 

She fell first, pulling him along for the ride just as he had hoped. Hotch held Emily tight against him and they both enjoyed the intensity of a shared climax.

 

“I love you,” Hotch kissed her.

 

Emily caressed his face, mouthing the words against his lips. He moved over onto the mattress and smiled at her. The spontaneity, the rapture, the geeky things she did like get tickets to the midnight showing of the new _Star Trek_ movie, he loved it all.

 

“I love you, Em.”

 

She heard it in his tone. Actually, she always heard it in his tone but now she really heard it. As with everything Aaron Hotchner did, he had about five different ways to say ‘I love you’. Every one was significant and heartfelt but the deep one…it made her hope he was the last one who ever said it. He had surely been the first.

 

“I love you too, always.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

Emily got out of bed, lifting her dress over her head. She draped it over the chair before throwing her bra in the hamper. The pointy ear pieces went on the dresser next to his watch and cufflinks. It made her smile.

 

“Emily Prentiss, you better not be thinking about a tee shirt. I like you just as you are.”

 

She ran back into bed and jumped into his arms. She pulled off her wig while Hotch held her close, stroking her naked back. He inhaled a scent that was distinctly Emily, remnants of Vera Wang Sheer Veil, sweat, and himself.

 

“So you're coming to see _Star Trek_ with us, right?” she asked, her body close to his under the sheets. 

 

“I am thinking it’s definitely something I should not miss.”

 

***

                                                                                                                     



End file.
